geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daffy's Dilemma
I loved watching the old Looney Tunes cartoons from the 1940s when I was a kid. Even though they were clean reruns from back in the 80s. My favourite character was indeed Bugs Bunny, but of course, like everyone else, I had a really big soft spot for poor old Daffy Duck and I always felt so sorry for him whenever he didn't get the attention he deserved. However, after watching the cartoon I'm gonna tell you about now almost changed my mind forever. On Thursdays, I usually go movie browsing at Walmart for me and my fiance's movie night, she was out staying with her sister, but I still wanted to have a browse. I went in and went to the movie isle. I saw a couple of titles from when I was a kid or a teenager, such as "Stand By Me" and "Addams Family Values", and then as I turned left, I saw something rather strange. A Looney Tunes Blu Ray, not part of the Platinum Collection, but just a stand alone Blu Ray. It had no photos except for a very sad Daffy on the front of the cover, he didn't look a little sad, but depressed. Very odd, but I decided to purchase it, along with the other two movies. As I payed for the DVD's and the Blu Ray, the desk clerk just looked at me as if I was insane after she saw the Blu Ray cover. I asked what was the matter, but she just stared in silence, mouth open. I thought that it would be best just to leave her alone. So I packed the items and walked off, of course paying in case you think I'm a thief or something. When I came back to my apartment, I decided to take a closer look of the Blu Ray. So, I plugged in my PS4, made some microwaveable popcorn, and started to watch. As soon as the disc started playing, the same image of Daffy that was on the cover appeared automatically, it flashed on the screen so fast, I almost spilled most of my popcorn on the floor. It stayed on the screen for a solid minute before the cartoon officially started. It had the normal happy cover for "The Merry Go Round Broke Down", but when things got really confusing was the title card. The title for the cartoon was shown to be "Daffy's Dilemma" and the image at the bottom was a silhouette of a rather depressed Daffy by a large tree, also silhouetted. When the cartoon began, it zoomed into Daffy sitting under a tree, he is shown to be rather tired as his eyes look heavy and rather baggy. He then says to himself, "Why is there a point to my life anymore, that rabbit is the star, it took me a while to appreciate it, but what's the point if you're useless in life?" Wait, what? Was Daffy having suicidal thoughts? This was a little extreme, even for a Warner Bros. cartoon! I continued watching nervously whilst hiding behind my popcorn bowl. Daffy silently thought about his dilemma, life with Bugs as the WB star, or end it all? As he thinks about this, tears start falling from his worn out, bloodshot eyes, only they were not water, they were blood. This worried me on what Daffy was gonna do next, since as the blood came pouring down, his eyes started becoming wider and larger, until after twenty seconds when they finally fell out of their sockets. After they fell out, the colour turned into a darker, more bluish color. This made me spit out some half chewed popcorn pieces from my mouth onto my carpet. Whilst Daffy kept on crying blood, a voice came on in the background, most likely Bugs' voice said "Eh... Kill Yourself, Doc! You might thank me for it!" Daffy slowly held out a pistol to his head, but before anything happened, the cartoon cut to black and had the "That's All Folks" title card, played normally, but with the music playing backwards. Before the title card went away, it showed Porky Pig and the Road Runner carrying a casket which read, "RIP Daffy", what made this scene rather horrible was the fact that Bugs was in the background laughing sadistically, the more he would laugh, the more the film began to get distorted, it turned black and white, the film grain became more noticeable, and soon enough, the cartoon became so badly damaged, the TV went into static as the Blu Ray came out of my PS4. I was stuck to my seat in pure horror, popcorn spilled all over by my feet, luckily my cat ate it up before my fiance came back that night. After five minutes of staring in a trance at my now switched off TV. I decided to get on my computer and do some research about Daffy's Dilemma's history, I found one site about the cartoon, but it didn't say anything other than what it was about and why it was made, now that part shocked me even more! It said that it was created because the animator for it, Friz Freling, who did most of the Sylvester and Tweety cartoons, was going through a deep depression, and always felt rather angry towards the other animators at Warner Bros, kinda like how Walt Disney made Suicide Mouse out of depression. A few days later, I couldn't stop thinking about the episode, I threw the Blu Ray in the trash and spent the next few days focusing on my fiance and my job. But on Monday, just as I was leaving for work, I received an Email from Warner Bros. It read, "Kill Yourself, Doc! You might thank me for it later!". Category:Lost Episodes Category:Looney Tunes Category:Suicide Category:Warner Bros Category:Disturbing Category:Blood and Gore Category:Lost DVD Category:Scary Category:Disorted Category:Cursed Category:Depression Category:Lost Cartoons